Crazy Ponnie: minor adaptation
by Chris358
Summary: <html><head></head>Tori faints when Ponnie delivers Chinese food. When Ponnie reveals herself to be Fawn Liebowitz, Tori rushes to Sikowitz.</html>
1. Strange pizza delivery

I do not own Victorious. This fanfiction story holds a few minor adaptations of episode 46: Crazy Ponnie. All rights reserved.

Tori opens her front door to get the Chinese delivery food. The blond delivery girl is chewing gum while laconically saying:  
>Chinese food, it's 23 bucks."<br>Tori doesn't look at her face yet and searches her pockets for cash.  
>"Sure, I think I have a..."<br>Now Tori realizes Ponnie is standing in front of her in disguise. Her glasses are gone, her hair has become blond and she's wearing a Chinese restaurant costume. But there's no doubt, it _is_ Ponnie. Tori's mouth falls open and almost yells it out, but Ponnie bends her head sideways and doesn't do anything. Tori can keep ahead of herself and tries to act naturally.  
>"I'll go get my purse. You just.. you wait there." She carefully closes the door and freaks out right after.<p>

"IT'S HER! It's her! It's her! It's her! It's her! It's her!"  
>André doesn't understand it at all and asks:<br>"The Chinese food delivery girl?"  
>"YES! No. It's Ponnie! It's Ponnie! It's Ponnie! It's Ponnie! Shhhh."<br>She puts her finger on André's mouth to make him shut up, and of course he thinks Tori is getting crazy again.  
>"You better get your guitar", he tells Robbie who already gets up.<br>"NO!" She rushes to Robbie and grabs her arms. "It's really her."  
>Robbie is a bit surprised by the fact Tori is suddenly so obsessed with him, but he tries not to change the subject. He asks:<br>"Ponnie?"  
>"YES! She's in disguise. Come on, come on, come on, come on, come on." She pulls André &amp; Robbie towards the door, and Beck follows her. Tori takes the lead and makes the 'quiet' sign again. She slowly walks to the door and rapidly opens it.<p>

"AHA!" She points her finger to Ponnie, who's still holding the food bag, patiently waiting for her money. She pretends not to know Tori and laconically says a "What?".  
>"Beck doesn't know Ponnie and asks her:<br>"Excuse me, what's your name?"  
>Ponnie points to a name sign on her uniform: "Linda."<br>Beck is unconcerned and tries to relieve Tori: "That, is Linda."  
>"Yeah sure, Linda the LIAR!" She says that final word right in her face while bending to her. She turns back to the guys and points at Ponnie again. "That, is Ponnie."<br>André still doesn't believe her. "You said Ponnie had brown hair."  
>"She's in disguise! That's Ponnie in disguise."<br>Ponnie continues pretending to be a formal delivery girl: "I just need 23 bucks."  
>Tori can't stand it anymore. She sighs one time and swings into action. "Okay, you guys go do WHATEVER, I'll have a little chat with 'Linda'."<br>She walks outside with Ponnie and closes the door behind her.

"Okay, Ponnie, I know it's you. Why do you keep terrorizing me, I mean; what did I have-"  
>Ponnie rages out and stabs Tori's leg. She falls on the ground while moaning "Ooooh. Oohhh." The guys inside don't hear her.<br>Ponnie groans "Get out of my school", takes a bag of noodles out of the food bag and spills it over Tori's face. Tori yells it out to call for help and the guys rush to the door. Ponnie drops the food bag and runs away. The guys open the door, just in time to see Ponnie run around the corner. Tori pretends to have fainted, she doesn't have the will to get back in her house by herself. She feels the guys dragging her in and laying her on the couch. Then she actually faints.

When Tori wakes up again, she's still lying on her couch, surrounded by André, Robbie & Beck. Trina & Holly have returned home as well. The boys tell her what they saw and develop a plan to debunk "'Ponnie". Holly calls Gary the cop.


	2. Alarming Sikowitz: version 1

- Who are you?  
>- I'm Fawn Liebowitz. I used to attend Hollywood Arts, but I got expelled to make room for you. That locker there, used to be mine. And Now You get out of my school.<p>

Tori takes her whistle, but it doesn't work. Fawn shows the whistle ball in her hand. Tori turns around and runs to Sikowitz. He's writing the blackboard and doesn't look to her but he says:

- So you're finally here! How's our little insane girl doing?  
>- How many times do I have to say, I'm not insane! Ponnie says her name is Fawn Liebowitz and...<p>

When hearing that name, Sikowitz's chalk breaks in two as he stumbles.

"F... F... Fawn Liebowitz?! Tori, I urgently need to speak you after school."

Jade is laughing with it.

"Ha, ha, look who's having detention!"

"Tori isn't having detention, Jade, if she really is dealing with _the_ Fawn Liebowitz, I gotta help her."


	3. Alarming Sikowitz: version 2

- Who are you?  
>- I'm Fawn Liebowitz. I used to attend Hollywood Arts, but I got expelled to make room for you. That locker there, used to be mine. And Now You get out of my school.<p>

Tori takes her whistle, but it doesn't work. Fawn shows the whistle ball in her hand. Tori turns around and runs to Sikowitz. Fawn chases her and manages to capture her just before she can enter Sikowitz's class. Sikowitz does notice her because Tori screams and knocks the door violently. He does get a flash view of Fawn and his eyes open widely. Fawn notices Sikowitz has seen her and she runs away. Tori can finally enter. Sikopwitz is too shocked to say a word:

- F- F- F- F- F-...  
>- Fawn Liebowitz?<br>- AAAAAAAHHHHHH, don't say that name! What's she doing here!?  
>- That, was Ponnie!<br>- Forget about Ponnie, I urgently need to speak you after school."

Jade is laughing with it.

"Ha, ha, look who's having detention!"

"Tori isn't having detention, Jade, if she really is dealing with _the_ Fawn Liebowitz, I gotta help her."


End file.
